Troubles in the past
by Eszie
Summary: Why don't Cosmo and Wanda have any children? Did something terrible happen in the past?


_After reading "Shattered Dreams" I though: "What if they realy had children?" So I begun writhing this story. _

_And, unfortunately, I didn't and don't own Fairly Odd Parents, but I did own Iris, Brigitta and Michael!_

**

* * *

**

**T****roubles in the past**

Wanda wakes up. She is wet of her cold sweat and she shivers over her whole body.

"Wanda, is everything alright?" Timmy asks her concerned. Wanda looks at him and remembers that they were picnicking and she felt in sleep.

"Wanda?" asks Cosmo.

"Everything is alright. But I had that dream again." Wanda says.

Cosmo flies to her and says: "But Wanda, that's a long time ago. It was just happened and we can't do about that."

Timmy looks to his fairly godparents. "What are you talking about?" he asks surprised.

Wanda sighs. "Look Timmy, before we were full-time godparents, we had a daughter.

"Really?" he asks.

Cosmo nods. "Unfortunately, something terrible happened." he says.

"What happened?" Timmy asks something to curious.

"I'll tell you." Wanda says.

_--- Flash-back---_

_It's 1978. Wanda flies concerned through the house. "Brigitta, where are you? You must go to school!" _

_"Eh, mom. I fly right behind you!" sounds behind Wanda. _

_Wanda stops so suddenly, that Brigitta hasn't got time to stop and flies against her mother. _

_"Why didn't you say it earlier?" Wanda asks to the green haired girl. _

_"Because you flied to fast and I didn't get a change to say it." Brigitta says. "But I'm going to the house of Iris. We'll meet there together." _

_"Alright, be careful." Wanda says. _

_"Mom! I'm already 1.529 years old! I can take care of myself." Brigitta says and she poofs herself away. _

_A little bit later she's standing before the house of Iris._

_"Where are they? They had to be here ages ago!" Brigitta thinks to herself. _

_Than the door opened and Iris flies outdoors. "Isn't Michael here?" she asks in surprise. _

_Brigitta nods. "Let's go to school. Maybe he's waiting there." She says and than she hears a poof behind her. _

_"I'm sorry I'm late, but my hair in the right shape." Michael says. _

_"I didn't know that you are such a vain type!" Brigitta says teasing. _

_"Come on. Let's go to school, before we are too late." Iris says and with a poof they are on school._

_A few hours later. It is lunchtime and the three friends sit under a big tree. _

_"Shall we go to the ice salon?" Michael asks. _

_"Sure, why not?" Brigitta says _

_"Well, I know why not. We still have to do the project: Humans live." Iris says. _

_"Well, we can discuss that there?" Michael asks. _

_"Alright." Iris says with a sigh. _

_Than suddenly begins Brigitta to laugh. _

_"What are you laughing about?" Michael asks. _

_"I just look to my sandwich filling and when you two begun about the ice salon, I just had a strange idea." Brigitta says laughing. _

_"What idea?" Iris asks. _

_"Well, if I had that strange taste of my fathers, I only eat cheese-ice creams." Brigitta says. _

_"You eat chocolate- ice creams, right?" Iris asks. _

_"Yeah, but cheese- ice creams. Can you believe it? Well, I can't." Brigitta says. _

_Thanbegin Michael and Iris to laugh. "But, I'm sorry I say it, your father is sometimes such a fool." _

_"Hey, only I may call my father a fool." Brigitta says a little bit angry. _

_"I just said sorry." Michael says._

_A couple of hours later, they sit in the ice salon. _

_"I still can't understand that you can eat five different tastes." Michael says in surprise. _

_"Hey, they are my favourite tastes: Lemon, strawberry, chocolate, kiwi and pistachio." Iris says. _

_"Well, give me just a delicious chocolate coupe." Brigitta says. _

_"And me a delicious vanilla-with-chocolate sauce coupe." Michael says. _

_"Eh, Michael. It's called a Dame a Blanche." Iris says. _

_"Whateveryouwant." Michael mumbles. _

_"But what are we going to do with that project?" Iris asks. _

_"Well, this afternoon, there is an idiot who jumps over fifteen cars." Michael says. _

_"And why should we use that as a subject?" Brigitta asks. _

_"Because you two don't even know a subject!" Michael says. _

_Brigitta sighs. She knows that he's right. They have just a couple of weeks before they must turn their projects in. "Well, alright. We'll use it as a subject." She finally says. _

_"I'll tell you, he's not gonna make it!" Michael says. _

_A few hours later, after the show is ended. _

_"I told you, he would never make it!" Michael says a little bit proud. _

_"But you could know it for sure, who would invent something like that?" Iris asks. _

_"Never mind, we've got a subject now." Brigitta says and they cross a road. _

_Suddenly a truck drives to the three. Michael and Iris jump away, but Brigitta just stays there. _

_"Brigit! Jump away!" Michael and Iris shout. But it's too late. The truck drives on and Iris and Michael run to Brigitta. _

_"We must go to Fairyworld." Iris says. _

_Michael nods and, together with Iris, he flicks his wand and they are in the hospital of Fairyworld. _

_"What can I do for you?" the lady asks. _

_"My friend had an accident." Michael says nervous. _

_"What did happen?" _

_"A truck drove over her." _

_The lady nods and calls a doctor. "Doctor Rip Studwell, this girl is driven over by a truck." The lady says and the doctor brings her to an emergency room. _

_"Now, don't worry. It will be alright." The lady says to Iris and Michael. "Do her parents know what was happened?" _

_"Totally forgotten." Iris says. "I'll call them right now."_

_Meanwhile Wanda sits nervous on the sofa. _

_"Honey, is there something wrong?" Cosmo asks concerned. _

_"I don't know. I just get the feeling that Brigitta isn't safe, or something." Wanda says. _

_"__But she is together with her friends, nothing can go wrong." Cosmo says. _

_Suddenly the telephone rings. _

_"Hello, with Wanda." Wanda says. "What? You know it for sure it was her... Yes, of course we come!" Wanda hangs up. _

_"Cosmo, we must go to the hospital, now!" Wanda says. _

_"But what…" Cosmo can't finish his line, because his wife poofed them into the hospital. _

_"Is she alright?" Wanda asks nervous. _

_"We don't know, we just brought her in." Iris says. _

_"What did happen?" Cosmo asks and Iris tells them the whole story. _

_"But I though we never can get hit." Michael says. _

_"No, but if we are human, we can get every accident that a human can get." Wanda explains. _

_----- End flash-back----_

"She lied three days in coma, but she never waked up." Wanda says and a few tears drop of her cheeks.

"But, why didn't you tell me earlier?" Timmy asks.

"Because you never ask it." Cosmo says.

"And we don't want to that this would happened again." Wanda says.

"When did she exactly die?" Timmy asks.

"On the first of April." Wanda says with a sigh.

"And what about her friends?"

"Every year we go to the grave of Brigitta, and we talk about each other." Wanda says.

"But are they godparents too?" Timmy asks.

Wanda nods. "They are going to marry each other and they are almost godparents." Wanda tells him.

That night lays Wanda in her bed. She is thinking about what happened that day.

"Wanda, are you sure that everything is alright?" Cosmo asks while he floats into their bedroom.

"Yes, but it's just… Do you think that Brigitta would ever marry with someone if she still lives?" Wanda asks.

"I don't know, but I know it almost for sure." Cosmo says. "But, as long she doesn't get married to a Spanish fool, it was alright with me."

Wanda laughs and gives Cosmo a kiss. "But you were right this afternoon. What happened, that's happened. We can nothing do about it." She says and she lies down.

This time she dreams again about Brigitta, but this time is it a nice dream.

**--- The End! ---**


End file.
